The True Might of the Saiyans
by Vash El Stampede
Summary: After surpassing all the roadblocks on his way to becoming the ultimate warrior, Vegeta finds that what he has become is very different then what he imagined.
1. The Beginning of the End, or ViceVersa?

The following is a Dragonball-based fanfic, centering around Vegeta. These characters do not belong to me, and are copyrighted to their respective owners. Now, on with the story.  
  
"Hey Goku!" Shouted an excited Bulma from across her kitchen. The blue- haired woman sprang up from her seat at the table and ran over to him. "Look at THIS!" She exclaimed while shoving a piece of paper right into his face.  
  
"Wh...." He scratched his spiky black hair confusedly, "What is it, Bulma?"  
  
With an exasperated sigh, she pulled the paper back and began to explain, "It's a letter from my aunt, silly! She's inviting Bra, Trunks and I over for a weekend!" She runs back over to the table where she seems to be compiling a list of sorts. "I have to make sure we bring everything we're gonna need, so we don't impose on them, y'know?" She asked, partially not expecting an answer.  
  
"Well, yeah, but...." Goku looked a bit puzzled, "You're gonna make Trunks carry all of THAT?" He asked while pointing at the rather large list in front of her.  
  
"No you numbskull!" Bulma shouted back, "We are going to take one of our Capsule Corp. Planes. I have one in a Dino-Cap right here." She held it out for examination purposes.  
  
"Oh OK!" Goku chuckled a bit as he scratched his head. Just then, a sudden rumbling coursed through the ground, shaking everything in the room. "Hey! What's...."  
  
Goku was cut short by a gloved hand attached to a short but muscular frame grabbing his arm and yanking him outside. "Vegeta?! What's up?"  
  
"Don't worry Goku! I'll show you!" He half laughed as they reached the midday sun. Floating in the air above the ground, they hovered, waiting.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" Goku asked again, getting impatient.  
  
"THERE!" Vegeta pointed downwards. With that, a golden aura enveloped him, as his body gained a bit more muscle mass. His eyes went from black to a more crystal blue as his hair stood even more on end than it had a moment before. With the final addition of the electricity surrounding his body, his transformation into a Super Saiyan 2 was complete. Now, fully powered up, he charged downward at an invisible foe beneath the earth.  
  
"Vegeta, wait!" Goku reached his hand out to stop the Saiyan Prince, but to no avail. "We don't know what it is yet!!" He shouted downwards.  
  
Whether Vegeta heard him and didn't care or not is irrelevant. What matters would be the rather large green fist that met the Super Saiyan's jaw. The rest of the body emerged from the upturned Earth after the ground-shaking blow was delivered. A bulking mass of green muscle leapt from the dirt and onto the grass. Brown hair resembling that of a porcupine's quills adorned his head, as his bright red eyes stared at his foes. A large silver breastplate adorned his massive chest with the Red Ribbon insignia across the front.  
  
"R.. Red Ribbon?!" Goku exclaimed. "More Androids?!"  
  
Wiping a bit of blood from his lower lip, Vegeta stood up. "Great! I don't remember asking for more toy robots for Christmas!" He mused as he assumed his fighting stance again.  
  
The Green Creature stared for a moment at Vegeta and then up at Goku. After a moment, his mouth opened. "NAME: VEGETA. RACE: FULL-BLOOD SAIYAN. AGE: 47. NAME: KAKARROT/SON GOKU. RACE: FULL-BLOOD SAIYAN. AGE: 41." After stating the information in its memory, its attention immediately turns to Goku and flies towards him at blinding speed.  
  
"Ack!!" Is all the Saiyan could get out before he had to use Zanzoken (Blurred Movement) to avoid the monster's attack. Upon reappearing behind the creature, he was met with an elbow to the gut, then a hammer blow to the head that sent him careening into the ground below.  
  
"GOKU!" Vegeta shouted, as he powered up his aura again and rushed the monster.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!" The android raised its hands to its face with fingers fanned out next to the eyes. Then, a flash of light emanated from his body, blinding the Royal Saiyan and causing him to stop short with his assault. Thoroughly pleased with the result, he turned back to Goku, who had now regained his composure and followed Vegeta's lead by turning into a Super Saiyan 2 as well. Emotionless, the Android lunged at Goku and threw a flurry of punches and kicks, each one blocked or dodged nimbly by the trained warrior. Goku delivered a few of his own as well, but the Android just took most of the hits sans the last kick, which was quite formidable. The beast instead opted to jump backwards, out of the way of the attack.  
  
"WOLF FANG FIST!" The hulking giant called out, as wind enveloped his body. He then rushed at Goku so fast he could barely be seen. Goku's eyes widened as he saw this familiar attack, and he braced for the impact he knew was coming. After a moment, and not feeling said impact, he opened his eyes only to see Vegeta taking the last few hits of Yamcha's technique, and being hurled through the air like a rag doll. Goku saw this as his opportunity to strike, so he charged up a familiar move of his own.  
  
"Kaaaa..Meeee...Haaaa." At this point, Goku's hands were held together, palms inward at his side charging his chi, then the Android looked up at Goku and began the same motion with his hands. "KAAAA.. MEEEE.. HAAAA.." They both finished the move together, almost simultaneously, "MEEEEE.. HAAAA!!!!!!" With that, they both extended their arms straight out in front of them, palms outward, and released a huge chi blast at one another. The blasts collided in the center of the distance between the two fighters, but the force of the blast was quickly traveling at Goku.  
  
"Goku! Hold on!" Vegeta shouted as he flew over to his comrade's side. He extended his one arm outward and held his hand up, palm outward. "Big Bang Attack!" He shouted as a new chi attack shot forth from his gloved hand. Together, their chi was a match for the Android's, until the giant released a humming noise, and his eyes flashed red. Then, the once blue energy blast emanating from his hands turned red, and quickly overtook the two fleshlings.  
  
"Shit!" Vegeta spat, "I don't have all day to be fighting you!" With that, he made another head-on rush and met his opponent with a brilliant display of martial artistry. However, his technique and skill are overshadowed by the power of his prey and soon all he felt was a cold, metal fist pounding into his abdomen, causing a rather large wad of blood to fill his mouth. Vegeta dropped to the earth, coughing up crimson as he felt the ground quake below him.  
  
With a loud yell, and another, even more spectacular showing of golden light, Goku once again transformed. After the glow subsided, Goku stood tall before his assailant. His aura filled with blue shocks of electricity. His forehead more defined and prominent, his facial features more primitive and his eyes lacking eyebrows. His hair had grown the length of his back, and still golden. The would-be attacker was taken aback by this, and paused for a moment before lunging forward with a new assault. An assault which Goku met with one fist, and with his fist, took the android's arm with it.  
  
Not to be outmatched, Vegeta attacked the dis-armed monster with all his might. And, much to his dismay, was still discarded like rubbish by the one armed giant. However, Vegeta's distraction was all Goku needed to thrust his clenched fist through the robot's torso, find its power source, and crush it, thus turning the Android off forever.  
  
Vegeta flew into the sky and looked down at Goku. With a frustrated look on his face, he let out a sigh. "Man, Goku. How come no matter how hard I try, my power is useless compared to yours?!" The proud warrior ran his fingers through his short, evenly spiked upward hair.  
  
"That's not true Vegeta." His friend tried to comfort him. "I mean, if it wasn't for your help, I don't think I could have taken this Android out.."  
  
Vegeta cut him off in mid-sentence, "I don't need your sympathy, Goku!" The prince clenched his fists tight, gathering handfuls of his hair with it. "All my life I have tried to be better then you, and because of my selfish ways I failed. Now all I want to do is be as good as you, and I still can't. And it's not even for selfish reasons. I truly want to help people, and I still can't do anything but stand by and watch as everything and everyone surpasses me!" He outstretched his arms and screamed at the top of his lungs, "NO MATER HOW HARD I TRY, ITS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH!!" Two huge shockwaves leapt from his body and flew through the air. Goku had to brace for impact as he watched them form around his friend. He turned his head away from the blast just in time to see Bulma's plane taking off from the house.  
  
"VEGETA! NOO!!" Goku shouted, but with no luck. He watched in horror as the first wave struck the plane, jarring it in midair and causing the engine to explode.  
  
"BRA!! MOTHER!" Trunks shouted as the plane was struck. He immediately powered up to his Ultra Super Saiyan form and scooped his mother out of the pilot seat and his sister from the passenger with one arm. He then flew out of the plane and attempted to carry it down to the ground.  
  
"Trunks, look out!" Goku screamed, but it was too late. He tried locking onto Trunk's chi with his Instantaneous Transmission, but it was still in vain. The second wave crashed into Trunks' back, and he immediately lost consciousness. His hair returned to its pale bluish hue and his grip on the plane, and his family, slipped. At the plane descended, the flames from the engine's exhaust shot upward, scorching Trunks' body. Bulma and Bra fell to the ground, knocked out from the first shockwave, and hit the Earth with a wet thud. The plane came down on top of them a moment afterward, with Trunks' charred corpse falling last.  
  
Goku stared on in shock. Not believing the tragedy he just witnessed. After he had defeated all the eternal dragons there were no more dragonballs left, which meant there was no way to revive Bulma, Bra and Trunks. Sadly they are now lost forever. After a moment, Vegetas yelling subsided, and Goku turned his gaze to him. "Look what you have done Vegeta! You have just murdered your entire family!" He screamed, pointing at the wreckage. "Your vanity and your pride have once again caused you nothing but pain! You have let your ego get in the way of your rational thoughts, and now we must all pay a hefty price!" Tears began to stream down Gokus face as he remembers all the fun he had with Bulma in their first adventures together, and then with Trunks as they went to gather the Black Star Dragonballs. His hair immediately faded back to its original black color as he collapsed to the ground. After a moment, he looked back up at Vegeta.  
  
"I.. what. have.. I.. done?" The Saiyan hovered there, motionless. His pupils dilated, gazing at the wreckage. His hands trembled and his eyes burned. Slowly, he raised his hands to his head and then let out an Earth- trembling scream. Unlike the one he had just released; this one was of pure pain. The very sound of it shot its anguish and torment down your spine. And finally, after he was out of breath, his hair faded to black and he plummeted to the ground, creating a huge impact crater as his body collided with dirt and rock.  
  
Two weeks later, inside the infirmary at Dr. Briefs' house, everyone had gathered to try and help Vegeta. Still unconscious, and in a catatonic state, the Saiyan had been unresponsive to all forms of stimuli as well as attempts at resuscitation. They had already had the funeral, and buried his family in the wide stretch of land outside the Briefs' residence.  
  
Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Videl, Master Roshi, Oolong, Yajirobe and Chi-chi had all shown up to try to help, and give their support. Even though he is the reason three of their friends would never be seen again; he didn't do it on purpose, and as hard as that is to look past, somehow they manage. Barely, but they do.  
  
"I don't know what to do." the older man admitted. His white lab coat being kicked up a bit by his feet as he shuffles across the floor, reading various computer printouts. "It appears he is in a coma, or something similar to that. As is the case, he may never awaken or he may awaken with impaired movement or brain damage. Right now as it stands, the IV is the only thing keeping him sustained nutrition-wise. He IS breathing, but not enough to sustain his life, that's why I've fitted him with an oxygen mask to help him out. But, I think after two weeks, now is the time to make the big decision."  
  
"Hey guys," a voice called out from the front door, "sorry I'm late." A middle aged man walked towards the group, and the bed they were surrounding. His skin was a dark green, and two small antennae hung above his eyes. His white robe glided behind him as he seemed to float across the room.  
  
"Dende!" Goku shouted. "Boy are we glad to see you!" Dende met up with Goku, and everyone explained the situation to him. Even though there were no dragonballs left, Dende was still the guardian of the Earth. Many times though, after the elimination of the dragonballs, he has questioned his abilities to actually guard anything, much less the Earth.  
  
"I don't know if my powers will help any, but I'll give it a shot." The young Namekian admitted as he placed his hands on Vegeta's chest. Slowly, a yellow glow leaves his hands and covers the warrior's body. After about a minute, Dende withdraws his hands, and looks back at Goku. "This is all I can do. If he isn't healed now, then whatever is ailing him I can do nothing about."  
  
"Thanks Dende," Goku smiled before looking to Dr. Briefs, "any change yet?" The morose look on the Doctor told Goku all he needed to know. His eyes shut tight for a moment, trying to hold back tears, but to no avail. He looked at the rest of the people gathered before him. "I think it's time." The words came out cracked and broken, as Goku fought back the swelling lump in his throat. Everyone nodded, and tears fell. Doctor Briefs nodded and pulled the plug, then removed the oxygen mask.  
  
The proud warrior's breaths became short and quick, then suddenly turned into weak gasps. His muscles twitched involuntarily as his lungs burned for the air they needed and couldn't get. His skin crawled and quivered as the life-force was leaving his body. Finally, the E.K.G. flatlined, and his body went limp. Everyone watching turned to walk out, consoling one another as they did, as Dr. Briefs began the process of turning off the machines.  
  
"NO!" A shout came from the bed as the E.K.G. jumped back to life suddenly. Vegeta sprang up in the bed and almost immediately jumped out. "What the hell am I doing in here?!" He asked nobody in particular. "I didn't think that Android beat me THAT badly." He admitted, scratching the back of his head as he walked over to Goku. "Speaking of that, what happened to ol' ugly, Goku?" He reached Goku and put his arm around his shoulder, overlapping Chi-chi's for a moment, who drew back violently. "What's wrong Chi-chi?" He noticed that she had been crying, "Were you crying? Did you guys really think some Android was gonna make me buy the farm? HA!"  
  
Chi-chi grew very mad at his comments, and began to shout back, "You bastard! You are a mur." and was cut short by Dr. Briefs' hand as he looked up to the two. "Uhh, it's great to see your OK Vegeta is what she meant to say, right Chi-chi?" He looks down at the woman in his arms, as he nudges her. She nods in obedience, still unable to speak because of the hand clasped over her mouth.  
  
"Awww, thanks guys!" Vegeta begins to blush a bit, "I had no idea you all cared so much! But I'm fine, really." He looked around the room for a moment. "Geez, you all show up and are worried about me, and my own family isn't even here. The nerve!" The last was said in a sarcastic tone as he laughed a bit. "I'm a little sore and I feel out of shape so," Vegeta's eyes lit up, "Goku! Let's go spar!"  
  
You didn't need to be a genius to figure it out: Vegeta's mind has repressed the murder of his family. He had no idea that they were right outside the window, in the ground. He had no idea that he himself had caused their demise. And all Goku could do was to go along with him. That's all anyone could do. Besides, who would want to be on the receiving end of an assault from Vegeta, especially if you just told him that he killed his family? "Sure Vegeta, sounds good." Goku said, a bit uncomfortably, as the two walked out of the infirmary and towards the Gravity Chamber.  
  
After the two had left, Chi-chi lunged at Dr. Briefs, almost giving him a heart attack. "WHY DID YOU STOP ME FROM TELLING THAT MURDERER WHAT HE DID TO US ALL?!" It took the rest of them to hold Chi-chi down, as Dr. Briefs began his explanation: "Vegeta's mind has suffered a traumatic shock from the experience, and in turn, has repressed said memory. If you tell him what has happened, he will not believe you, and then the memory will be forced to the surface. That forcing of the memory could cause intense physical and mental anguish, pain and possibly even sending him into another coma. It's better ff that he realizes it himself. Or we reveal the truth to him when we feel he's ready for it. I just hope Goku doesn't slip up." With that the doctor trailed off as they stared at the door.  
  
"Alright Goku," Vegeta punched his fists together as he hopped in place, "don't you dare go easy on me because I feel sore." He typed some things on a nearby keypad and the numbers 150 appeared on a display. Suddenly, the room made a whirring noise, and the two fighters wobbled a bit, getting used to the sudden change of gravity. They squared off and began the fight with a violent array of punches in the center of the room. Both warriors were equal in skill and power, and both managed to get their shots in. This repeated for a while, then Goku flew into the air, and powered up to Super Saiyan. Vegeta smirked, "We're turning the heat up now, eh?" The Saiyan was getting a bit overconfident, as he too flew into the air and outstretched his arms a bit.  
  
But nothing came.  
  
Looking a bit puzzled, Vegeta charged up more, releasing a loud yell as he powered his body up to its fullest. A bluish-white glowing aura encircled him, but there was no gold, no changing of hair, no bulking muscle, no electricity. no Super Saiyan. Slowly, his eyes met Goku's "What's wrong with me Goku?" His eyes scanned his friend for some answer, some inkling that he understood, but all he read from Goku was that he was concealing the truth. He was hiding it! He knew what was going on, and he wasn't telling. Vegeta flew back down to the ground and walked over to the door. "Fine then, Kakarrot, you stay silent. Be content in your knowledge of my problem, I'll figure it out on my own and don't you try to stop me, or help me either. Got that?!" With that, he pushed more buttons on the panel as he walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, the display popped up "999". Goku's eyes widened as he immediately crashed to the ground, unable to stand straight up.  
  
"Goku," his wife sat down with him at the dinner table. There was a massive helping of chicken, roast beef, potatoes, broccoli, rice, noodles and corn set out on the table. Under normal circumstances, this would be enough for Goku alone, but tonight nothing had been touched. "You're worried about him, aren't you dear?" Chi-chi placed her hand on top of his, which was resting on his thigh. "He's strong; tough. He'll be OK."  
  
Goku's gaze turned to her. "Chi-chi, I don't expect you to understand, but Vegeta has just lost his world. While he may not realize he lost his family yet, he has now lost all that he's ever fought for. His crowning achievement was his Super Saiyan status, and now it's gone. To be honest, I don't know if he will be alright." He stopped and concentrated for a moment, holding two fingers up to his head. He paused for a moment, then a grim look spread across his face. "I still can't sense him, Chi-chi. It's been two months and still no sign of him anywhere."  
  
"Didn't he do this before? Run away, I mean." Chi-chi tries to recollect her thoughts. Goku rubs his chin a bit as he tries to remember as well. Finally, after a moment Goku's eyes light up. "YEAH!" He shouts as he stands up in his chair. "He went to some planet to train, back when he tried to turn into a Super Saiyan! Of course, I should've guessed it!"  
  
With that Goku kissed his wife, and left for Capsule Corp. His intentions were to borrow a spaceship Capsule from Dr. Briefs and search around for Vegeta. Upon arriving at Dr. Briefs' doorstep, he found the doctor already waiting for him. "Hello, Goku." He waved as he opened the door, inviting him in. "Chi-chi told me everything. I have the ship all prepped and ready to go. But I must warn you, you probably won't get him to return unless he learns the truth, and telling him the truth may harm him, or worse, kill him." The Saiyan nodded and ran out the back door and got into the ship. Moments later, he was out of the atmosphere and into the cold void of space. 


	2. Is the Price Payed Worth the New Gain?

Vegeta stepped out of his spaceship again as he does every morning. Or was it morning? On this deserted planet, it's all the same. After a rigorous Gravity Training that lasted a few hours, then a hearty and delicious breakfast of grool from the ships shoddy replicators, he would step outside to do a little target practice. But today was different, today was the day he had waited for. He stepped out to see the once hilly landscape almost flat, and what remained of said hills looked like swiss cheese. A meteor crashed into the ground next to him as a smile spread across his face. He looked up to see another huge meteor in the sky, just like the first time he turned Super Saiyan. "This is it," he announced, "this is the day I reclaim my title, or I die." He charged up and flew up, deflecting meteors that zipped past him, nearly colliding with his frame. Finally, when he had a clear shot, he began to fire at the huge meteor. He was smarter this time, and didn't get knocked down by the force of his blasts. However, things were looking bleak at this time, for the meteor was showing no signs of damage. He charged hi chi into his arms and flew at the hunk of rock, colliding with it, indenting his arms into it, as he attempted to budge it with his physical strength, combined with mountain- shattering energy attacks that destroyed the meteor from within. But it was all in vain. The meteor picked up speed, and burned up more in the atmosphere, causing Vegeta to rip his arms out and fly down to the ground away from the ball of flame.  
  
"I'm not leaving!" He shouted at the rock as a smaller meteor crashed into his spaceship, destroying it. "I WILL BEAT YOU!" He screamed as he released his Gallic Gun attack. The beam flew through the air, and hit the cratered surface hard, pummeling straight through, and taking a huge chunk with it. But it was not enough. Just then, a spaceship landed in the distance, and Goku appeared next to his old friend. "Kakarrot?!" Vegeta looked at him, half pissed and half confused. "Why are you here?!"  
  
Goku reached out and grabbed him by the arm. "Vegeta! I know why you can't turn Super Saiyan!" He shouted over the crashing of rock into dirt. The proud warrior responded by retracting his arm. "I don't care about that anymore! All I care about is overcoming my obstacle! I must become better so I can help people! I must become as good as you!" He shouted and fired another energy blast at the meteor. Goku attempted to help, but was immediately instructed "Try it and you die, Kakarrot. I must do this on my own!" Vegeta charged up more, powering up to his fullest. Goku swallowed a lump in his throat, and took a step back as he prepared to say it. "Vegeta, you can't turn Super Saiyan, because you killed Bulma, Trunks and Bra! Your brain won't let you remember it because it hurt you so much! Please! Try to remember! Think back! You were upset at yourself and you released your energy in frustration and it caused their ship to crash! REMEMBER?!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he fell to his knees. Memories flooded his brain and the pain was excruciating. He gripped his head with both hands and began to scream as he collapsed on the ground in the fetal position, rocking to and fro. Then the loudest scream was released from the depths of his heart. So loud, it cracked the surface of the now exceptionally close meteor. Vegeta got back to his feet and outstretched his arms. He called out, "Bulma! Trunks! Bra! I LOVE YOU!!!" as a huge ball of golden light encompassed his body and stretched outwards, becoming as bright as the sun. Goku had to shield his eyes and fight to get close enough to touch Vegeta. Soon as he had a grip on the glowing aggressor, he performed Instantaneous Transmission to King Kai's planet.  
  
When they arrived on the scene, King Kai was ready to take a bite of a rather large sandwich. If he hadn't opened his eyes right before biting down however, he would have taken a chunk of Goku's leg. The force coming off of Vegeta had caused them to both be flung away from one another upon completion of the teleportation. Goku was flung onto King Kai's dinner table and Vegeta was nowhere to be found. "GOKU!" King Kai jumped up. "Why are you here?! You didn't bring another exploding Super Villian again, did you?!"  
  
"No," Goku scratched the back of his head, "but I thought I brought Vegeta with me." He looked around worried for a bit. "I wonder where he went."  
  
"I'm right here, Goku" a voice from above called out. Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory all looked up to see a stunning warrior floating overhead, looking down his nose at them all. Despite the lack of eyebrows, his eyes were still hardly opened and looking evil. His forehead had become quite larger, and his widows' peaks were more defined. His golden aura crackled with electricity as his hair, now down to his nether region, rustled and blew upward due to the immense energy coming off of his body. "Although I think your efforts were in vain," he nodded to his friend, "for I think the meteor is destroyed."  
  
"Wow Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed, his eyes wide, "You have finally turned Super Saiyan 3! That's great!" He smiled wide as he jumped up in place. His former rival hovered there, his eyes closing for a moment; the sneer disappearing from his face.  
  
"Great? If losing your entire family is great, then yes." He lowered his body to the ground, his feet planting on the ground with a thud; the energy emanating from his body rustling all the grass around him. Looking up, opening his eyes, he stared at his trusted friend with tears in his eyes. His pride held them back however, as a true warrior would never reveal such feelings. "Goku," he fought to speak straight through the lump in his throat, "you all already had the funeral, didn't you?"  
  
Goku looked down, away from Vegeta. "Yeah, we did." His voice was somber and disappointed. "You were out of it, and we didn't know when you'd get well. We had to do something, y'know?"  
  
Vegeta nodded in understanding. "Did everyone show up?"  
  
"Well," Goku thought for a minute, "Tien and Yamcha didn't show up and, as such, Chiaoutzu and Puar didn't either." His eyes rolled upwards and a finger reached up to his mouth as he tried to think. "As far as our friends go, yeah, everyone else showed up." Then his eyes lit up as he turned to King Kai, "Oh yeah! King Kai couldn't make it either, or Bubbles or Gregory!"  
  
Vegeta almost let out a small laugh as he listened to his buddy's childish antics. His smile then turned to a solemn look again, as he stated: "Then I think it is I who should let him know." Goku looked at Vegeta knowingly. His normal smile quickly faded away as he began to offer to come along. "No Goku," was the immediate, and actually preemptive response, "I must do this on my own." With that Vegeta silenced everyone, as he raised two fingers to his head and concentrated.  
  
"It won't work Vegeta," Goku called out, "I already tried to find them both to tell them, but with no luck. They have concealed their power levels pretty well. I guess they don't want us interrupting their training." Vegeta looked up and nodded, as he powered down to his normal state. He was beginning to feel somewhat fatigued from the power output of the Super Saiyan 3 form.  
  
"I guess I'll have to scour the Earth then to find him. I don't know when I'll return Goku, and I don't want you trying to find me. I may be gone for a long time, so until then, my friend." With that Vegeta performed Instant Transmission and disappeared.  
  
King Kai looked up at Goku with a shocked look. "You taught him Instant Transmission?!" Goku looked back at the Kai with an innocent smile, scratching his head and nodding childishly. "Well, it's a good thing you didn't teach him any of my techniques." Gokus' eyes widened and he began to whistle as he tiptoed away. King Kai looked over at him, his jaw dropping and his eye twitching. "GOKU!!"  
  
Three months later, Vegeta is flying above a small mountain range when a small campfire catches his eye. "Hmm, maybe down there? Won't hurt to check, I assume." He thinks to himself as he flies down to take a look. As he gets closer he notices two familiar figures around the fire. A smile spreads across his face as he swoops down faster and lands between the two of them. His eyes meet the seasoned fighter's with a determined look.  
  
"Vegeta?!" Yamcha jumped up from his spot near the fire. "What the hell are you doing here?" He stared at the Saiyan for a moment, not receiving an answer. "How did you find me?" He launched another question with the hopes that this one would beget some sort of response but there was none. Vegeta stepped toward Yamcha quietly, his face becoming quite sad. He stopped right in front of the black, bushy haired warrior and looked at his scarred face before gripping his shoulders.  
  
"Yamcha," Vegeta looked directly into his eyes. "I have something to tell you." With that, they sat down and he began to tell the whole story. After it was halfway done, Yamcha was ready to kill the Saiyan, but once the story was over Puar had to do everything in his power to hold Yamcha back. Bulma had been the object of the humans' affections since he first laid eyes on her. They had a relationship for a while, but things didn't work out. They eventually separated, but Yamcha still had a soft spot in his heart for her. He wanted to tell her just how he felt, but he never had the courage to; so his love festered, unanswered for so many years. Apparently these feelings never left.  
  
"It's OK Puar," Vegeta nodded to the shape shifting cat, "you can release him. I deserve anything he does to me. But before you release your rage Yamcha, know this: I have changed since then. This is one of the main reasons I came directly to you, to tell you like a man." Vegeta walked around the two of them, as Puar floated away from his best friend. Yamcha stood there, scowling, but unmoving as he listened. "I also have a request of you if you'd be kind enough to listen. I'd like you to train me. Train me in the arts that you know so well: Self-preservation, Survival, Advanced Hand-to-Hand combat but, most importantly, Self-control and Discipline. I want to make sure I never make any of the mistakes I have made in the past, and my pride and my ego have been the cause of them all."  
  
Yamcha stared on in disbelief for a moment, then looked at Puar and turned his back to them both, walking off. Puar immediately followed him. Vegeta sat down and waited patiently. Not moving or speaking, he sat still until nightfall, when the would-be sensei and cat team returned. "You are still here?" Was the response at first, then a chuckle resounded from his mouth as he spoke up, "I guess you're serious then, eh? OK then! Tomorrow we begin." 


	3. A New Threat A New Hero

One exhausting year later, after constant training both day and night, Vegeta leaves Yamcha's side a wiser man. However the emptiness in his heart remains. Both of the men have had a chance to reminisce and reflect on their lives, and their shared love for a woman who is no longer with them. Yamcha taught Vegeta everything he knew and the Saiyan has meditated on his newfound knowledge, but he still wasn't ready yet. He still had temperament issues and lacked discipline. He couldn't return home until he had completely changed; so he opted to take off in his Capsule Corp. Ship and searched for a habitable planet that he could make home until he had finished maturing. After floating through space, he finally found one capable of sustaining life, and so he made a landing.  
  
After a few months of meditating and living off the land Vegeta finally learned to subdue his temper; but more importantly he was able to look inside his heart and realize that he hasn't changed at all. He knew how to conceal his pride, but he still believed in the wrong things. He still wanted power for the wrong reasons, and he still had Vegeta as the top priority on his list. He wanted to repent for killing his family, but only to clear his own conscience. He still felt emptiness inside his soul, and he needed to fill it. He wants to be better then Goku, but only so he can be the best. He wants the Super Saiyan powers that Goku has, but still doesn't know why Goku got them instead of him. He knew this was not the way it should be, so he needed to expand his mind and find the truth. He made up his mind to leave in the morning and, after packing, settled in for the night.  
  
A loud crash in the night awoke the Prince as he sat up in his tent. Then, upon sensing danger, uses Zanzoken to flee the tent just as it is destroyed by a large energy blast. The warrior looks up to see a huge, saucer-shaped ship in the middle of the barren field next to where his tent once lay. The sleep-breaking crash would have been his small, one-man spaceship being crushed under the landing leg of the huge space station. However, his attention was drawn to the large silhouette clouded by the dust kicked up from his ship's destruction. The shadowy figure begins moving closer, as the shadow grows; a voice speaks out from the dust. "The information was right. The Saiyans really HAVE cluttered up the North Quadrant." The voice spoke with authority, and the bass seemed to shake through to your very soul. He took a step forward and his leg came into view. A pale, almost white leg with only two digits at the base and patches of dark purple near the knee and thigh broke through the cloud of dust, towards Vegeta. The warrior's eyes widened as he took a step back. Another step; the pelvis and torso, made up of the same dark purple and white skin, come into view. "Well, at least this planet only has one of those filthy apes. Not like the last one which was practically a new planet Vegeta!" Just then, a ball of light appears alongside the torso and illuminates the surrounding area. The face of Vegeta's predator comes into view now and, as expected, it is not pretty. A muscle-head apparently, with red eyes, and. lipstick on?! His smooth, white skin begets the face of a female at first glance, but the body and voice say otherwise.  
  
"Well boss," another voice from the darkness; "why don't you let me take care of this one, and you can start scanning for the next planet infested?" Infested?! Vegeta thought. What? Are we rodents or something? His thoughts were cut short for a moment as the larger one began to speak. "Why don't you go back to the ship and perform the scan, Jeice? I want to have a little fun." "Yeah, OK boss." Was the response as the other smaller figure climbed the ramp and disappeared into the ship. "Jeice?!" Vegeta exclaimed, "I thought I took care of him years ago!" He was a bit taken aback at the mention of the former Ginyu Force member, and began to prepare for battle. "Oh?" Was the response, "You know Jeice, eh? So you must be from Earth. The only Saiyans he has fought were on Earth before he met me. He fought against a few Saiyans on that Planet; the same Saiyans who destroyed Master Frieza, Cooler and our Liege, King Cold." "Your 'Liege'?" Vegeta was even more confused now. "Just who are you, anyway?" He asked, as the energy orb in his attacker's hand grew larger. He decided to turn Super Saiyan 2 before hearing the response. "Who am I?" The response finally came as the large alien took a few more steps closer. "I am the Planet Frieza-appointed replacement for King Cold; my name is Fridge. Also, in case you hadn't noticed, my first point of business is clearing the galaxy of your Saiyan filth. So be honored that your death is for the greater good of existence!" Fridge announced right before a bout of maniacal laughter and the launching of the energy blast he held.  
  
Damn! Vegeta thought as he attempted to deflect the chi blast with one of his own. It worked a bit, but the Saiyan still had to do some evasive maneuvers to dodge it. A few more volleys of energy attacks flew his way, and he dodged them all mostly. "You're an unusual one, aren't you? I've exterminated hundreds of Saiyans and none were as skilled or as powerful as you. I could tell when we first scanned you that you were more powerful. Finally I get to have a challenge." All the Prince could do is sneer in disgust. Hearing about his brethren's slaughter sickened him, and filled him with sadness. "You speak about us Saiyans as if we were insects! Well, what happens when you lose to a Saiyan just like your predecessors did?" Vegeta flew forward and teleported behind the giant, throwing some quick attacks that were easily deflected. "I speak of you as insects, because you are; and, as such, I will never be defeated by one. I have studied this 'Son Goku' and 'Trunks' that were responsible for King Cold and his sons' deaths. I can defeat them easily." His arrogance is so thick you could cut it with a knife as he plants a knee into the Royal warrior's abdomen. Following up with a Hammer Blow to the back that lays Vegeta flat on his stomach, Fridge presses his foot down on top of the Saiyan and begins charging a blast aimed at his head. "And I believe this here proves that point, don't you?" A response of muffles is all the alien gets. "What was that? I can't hear you through the dirt you're eating." He muses with another bout of maniacal laughter until he begins to feel a small electric current running through him that confuses him, and he looks down to see his foot being lifted into the air by his thought-fallen opponent.  
  
"Wh.what?" The alien manages to exclaim before a huge burst of energy flings him back against the side of the spaceship. The dimly lit dusk landscape is bathed in golden light as if it were high noon, and in the center of it all is the warrior prince himself, rising from the ground. A few of Fridge's henchmen run out of the ship to see the commotion, and a voice above the others cried out, "Vegeta?!" It was Jeice, Fridge's right- hand who immediately recognized his previous Saiyan adversary even in his newfound Super Saiyan 3 form. The red-skinned fighter, still clad in his Ginyu Force armor, retreated back into the ship with his now short and semi- spiked white hair rustling behind him. "Vegeta?" Fridge composed himself alongside the ship's outer hull. "You mean THE Vegeta, as in Prince Vegeta?" He shook his head as he received no response. "It doesn't matter. I am not going to be defeated by an ape like you." Fridge dashed forward and began to fire punches and kicks at the golden fighter, all of which Vegeta was hard-pressed to block. Firing off a few of his own, the prey- turned-protagonist was a bit surprised to see that his attacks were stopped as well. It would appear that this alien was a match even for a Super Saiyan 3. "You fight well, for an inferior species." The Prince states, while adjusting to his foe's movements and attack patterns. "I will prove to you that we 'apes' are the superior breed, just as your friends' deaths have shown before this." With that, Vegeta used a technique Yamcha taught him, and lunged in for an attack from above, only to slide dodge his way to the side of the opponent and strike with the other hand from below. Fridge was hit hard in the gut, and doubled over in pain. Vegeta saw this as an opportunity he may not get again, so he snap kicked the monster in the face and then jumped up with lightning speed to drive a chi-charged dive punch into the ground, taking the towering oaf with it.  
  
"Oh, you're good." Fridge dug his head out from the rubble surrounding it. The crater in the ground was impressive enough, but the fact that the alien had not one scratch on his face overshadowed that. His body began to move, to crawl; as if something was underneath his skin. ".But not good enough, I'm afraid." He rose up from the ground. His body lurched in all different directions, as parts of his body shrunk, or extended, or even fell off. In the end, the once towering mass of muscle now stood before the Saiyan Prince no taller then he was. His muscular frame was now much smaller in comparison to its state two minutes prior. "Now you will feel the power of my ultimate form!" His darkened lips curled upwards in a sneer as a small red ball appeared at the end of his index finger. The ball began to grow, and emit a brighter light as the Saiyan powered up his chi between his open palms. I've seen this attack before, my son caught this ball when Frieza attacked him with it, but I think I'll have a much harder time with this one. Vegeta's mind raced as he remembered. "Now, you die!" Fridge yelled as he fired the huge red ball forward. It sailed through the air straight for Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince nimbly hopped up and shot his chi blast downward; using it's momentum to fire him forward and at Fridge. However, the white-skinned warrior had anticipated this, and fired another blast at Vegeta which pummeled his chest and sent him backwards onto the ground. Within seconds, he was on top of the fallen body and dove for an attack. The royal warrior flipped forward and pressed off the ground with his right foot, driving his left fist to its intended target, Fridge's jaw.  
  
Blood spew across the ground and trickled down the pale chin. His eyes shot directly through the Saiyan's soul and his blood boiled with rage so much that the temperature around him rose quite a few degrees. The ground began to shake, and then to crack, as storm clouds gathered overhead. Rain began to fall and soak both warriors as thunder rumbled in the distance and closed in fast. Fridge's muscle mass increased by about 150 percent in an instant and he lunged at Vegeta full-force. Despite his larger shape, his speed had also increased to the point that Vegeta was caught off guard and was struck by a flurry of punches. Each time his fist slammed into the Saiyan he began to state "I will not lose!" before finally finishing with a jumping knee strike that sent Vegeta into the sky. A purplish blur followed him to continue its assault, but was met with a boot as the Prince drove a royal drop kick downward bringing the fight back to the ground. After the Saiyan's foot drove the monster into the ground, he hopped away in hopes of beginning a new assault; however the large hand grabbing his boot and swinging him into the ground may have had something to say about that. The golden aura dug up the ground all around Vegeta as he slid across the land until digging a15-foot deep canal across the barren wasteland. A bright light shines out from the crevice and the ground quakes for a moment. Fridge flies into the hole to look for his foe, but finds nothing. He pauses for a second, then his eyes grow wide as he begins to turn around.  
  
"Gallic Gun." Vegeta was hovering in the air at the mouth of the canal with his hands clenched at his side; energy flowing around him, centering in the palms of his hands. "Attack!!" With that the Noble warrior outstretches his arms, palms forward, and releases a huge beam from his hands. Fridge has nowhere to run and nothing to use to save himself. He crosses his arms across his chest and braces for impact as Vegeta's beam crashes into his frame and drives him into the earthen wall. Vegeta continues to power up and gather energy while still firing his Gallic Gun Attack until bright pillars of energy fire up from the crust of the planet. The Saiyan then stops his assault and flees to the space station. Reaching the huge metal door, he pries it open with ease using his hands and after powering down, flies down the corridor to the bridge.  
  
"V. Vegeta!" Jeice stands there, stunned. "There's no way you could have beaten Fridge!" The prince flies over to him and shoves him against the wall with one hand. "Really? Then explain to me how I did!" He begins to push buttons on the panel and the ignition jets fire up. Jeice heads for the door, as many of Fridge's henchmen peer in to see what's going on. Vegeta, not taking his eyes off the control panel, reaches a hand back and fires a wave of energy at the door, knocking everyone out of the way. Then he punches a few buttons and the door closes. "What're you doing?" Jeice shouts, almost peeing himself. "I'm using you for insurance in case I can't fly this thing." But fly it he does, and the ship safely takes off and leaves the planet's atmosphere. Suddenly however, the entire station is jarred and the lights flicker for a moment. Vegeta turns back to the control panel and punches up the outboard cameras only to see Fridge's upper-half crawling up the outside of the craft. Smirking a bit, Vegeta punches a few more buttons and then flies through the closed door and down another hallway.  
  
The prince opens a door at the opposite end of the ship and climbs into a small pod. He counts to himself, 3.2.1.Now. The pod is ejected from the ship and right into Fridge's head. His grip on the ship is broken and he begins to fly into space leaving him completely helpless. The pod's door opens slowly and even the vastness of space is illuminated by the light being given off by Vegeta. Once the door is completely open, Fridge can see the image of Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form holding his right hand, palm forward, before him; and that would be the last image he ever sees as the Big Bang Attack completely de-materializes his body. The attack also takes out the space station, which loses half of its hull and explodes as Vegeta's escape pod flies back towards Earth.  
  
A few months later, Vegeta finally finds who he's been looking for. Deep in a forest he comes across a familiar bald head with three eyes and a small companion floating around him. Immediately he recognized them as Tien and Chiaoutzu and dove in to greet them. He landed and walked up to them, completely powered down. They were in the middle of serious training but even then, they acknowledged Vegeta's presence without breaking stride. "I could feel your power 2 hours ago, Vegeta. I didn't know if you were coming here or not, though." Tien turned around to face his acquaintance, wiping sweat from his face.  
  
"Actually," Vegeta started, "I was coming here to see you." He proceeded to tell the Three-Eyed warrior the entire story, and explain how he needs to get in touch with his spiritual self so he can finally change his ways. After a long debate, Tien decides to teach him and takes him into their mountain cabin. 


End file.
